21lyceefandomcom-20200214-history
Constitution
Constitution is the system of principles on which the laws of a government are based. It is also the fundamental Law that overrides every other legislation carried out by any national legislative body in the event of creation of any law that contradicts said constitution. There are many edicts that changes accordingly with the political party and through citizen votes. Amendments #Voting Rights: All Citizens Vote All citizens, regardless of wealth or sex, can participate in elections. # Religion and State: Secular State The state allows all expressions of religion alike without endorsement, increasing the island's liberty. There is no official religion, all religions are kept a private matter that is not expressed openly in public. The government keeps a tight hold on all religious activities, and one may not convert others into their religions. # Armed Forces: The nation's armed forces are composed of citizens automatically drafted for service at the age of 14-18 during High School years. Voluntary military service is accepted at age 18-21, which will allow free education and healthcare. # Political Rights: All those running for politics, must begin in community political affairs, and grow their reputation and political powers from there. There is a one single party, and that is the People's Party, with multiple factions: Nationalist, Libertarians and Socialist. # Labor Policy: Work For All Labor laws are few and favor employers, allowing citizens as young as 12 to find work. Labor laws are vast and favor workers, allowing citizens to retire from their jobs early and raising their job satisfaction. # Citizenship: Visa Program The nation implements a program to attract skilled workers, making it so only people with at least high school educations can immigrate to the island. # Personal Rights: Security Surveillance The nation's constitution allows for the mass surveillance of its citizens and securing the cyberspace of the nation. # Economy Structure: Planned Economy, the nation's economy is run by government experts and scientist. # Media Independence: The state directly runs all legal news sources. The state funds the media and has a say in what is and isn't reported. # Digital Rights: Total Firewall The government monitors, regulates, and censors the flow of data to and from the Nation, ensuring it so less citizens become uninformed. # Globalization: Open Borders The nation's economy is fully integrated with the rest of the world. # Ecology: Industry is highly regulated to minimize harm to the environment, reducing factory-based pollution by 75% and providing a boost in tourism. Industry is made eco-friendly only with the goal of cutting energy expenses in mind. Edicts # Free Housing: Sets the rent of all housing to $0/month, allowing even the poor and unemployed to live in any housing that's available. # National Day: Sets October 21st, celebrating the nation. Fireworks are set off around the palace, and some citizens will gain support for the Nationalists and Loyalists. # Tax Cut: Gives poor or unemployed citizens some of their tax money back. # Social Security: Pays 2/3 of the average national wage to retirees and students, but not the unemployed. Gives money to all kids, students, and retirees on the Nation to ensure the least poor has a standardized wealth income. # Humanitarian Aid: Provides free food and healthcare to citizens that are fully employed. # Nuclear Testing: Opens the Nation up for the testing of nuclear bombs. # Literacy Program: Starts a national program to increase literacy. # Sensitivity Training: Gives the police and military training on how to do their jobs and respect civil rights. # Same-Sex Marriages: Allows two citizens of the same sex to marry and live together. Polygamous relationships are accepted, but only given a certificate of identification. # Political Education: Sets up mandatory classes that teach blind loyalty towards the regime. # Industry Ad Campaign: Produces an international campaign to advertise National-made products. # Pollution Standards: Sets environmental requirements and limits on factories. # Tourism Ad Campaign: Produces an international campaign to advertise the Nation's tourism industry. # Building Permit: Requires that all new construction projects on the Nation pay for a building permit. All funds proceeds to public developments. # Geographic TV Special: Produces a televised special on native National life. # Anti-Litter Ordinance: Sets in place laws and fines to combat littering. # Wiretapping: Covertly sets up a system that allows the secret police to monitor and record telephone conversations made in the Nation. # Secret Police: Purposes an otherwise ordinary building into a secret police headquarters. Secret police ensures that all citizens are safe, and law abiding citizens from any potential foreign threat. For emergency help, there are emergency staff for cases of crime or help needed. # Amnesty: Offers members of the rebellion a pardon for their crimes and gives them a chance to rejoin society. Rebels who feel that conditions in the Nation have improved since they became rebels may take the offer, becoming ordinary citizens again. # Military Modernization: Funds the deployment of advanced weapons and military techniques. Soldiers in modernized militaries will fare better in battle and army bases will provide significantly better housing and healthcare for them and their families. # Police State: Gives the police extensive autonomy and power over the Nation. This increases crime safety and prevents anyone from becoming a criminal while the edict is active. # Healthcare Reform: Starts reforming the Nation's healthcare system to be more modern and efficient. # Army Drill: Puts military and police units through an intense training regime. # Internet Police: Monitors all internet traffic to, from, and on the Nation. This gives advanced warning of any rebel attacks. # Census: Performs an official count of people in the nation. # Disaster Relief Fund: Sets up a fund for helping restore the nation in the event of a natural disaster. # Right to Arms: Allows citizens to purchase and use firearms. # Wealth Tax: Places a tax on the income of the Nations's wealthier citizens and companies. # Agricultural Subsidies: Subsidizes the island's agricultural industries, increasing the effectiveness of all plantations and hydroponic farms. # Global Research Initiative: Starts a program for sending scientists abroad and sharing research data across national borders. # Mortgage Subsidies: Subsidizes some of the payments and costs involved in owning a home, essentially lowering the wealth required for citizens to live in residential buildings. # Big Brother: Sets up security cameras around residential areas. # Geological Survey: Professionally surveys the island's mineral wealth, increasing the amount of bauxite, coal, gold, iron, and uranium in every mine that's not already completely depleted. # Immunization Campaign: Campaign of vaccinating the Nation's population. # "Organic" Campaign: Switches the Nation's from conventional to organic farming. # Waste Sorting: Starts grouping and sorting the island's trash by their elements (such as glass or plastic), making it easier to recycle or recover. # Commuting Program: Encourages commuters to carpool or use mass transportation, reducing the number of people using cars. # E-Government: The Government issues and repeals edicts via the Internet. # Free Wi-Fi: Sets up free Wi-Fi hotspots around the Nation's residential and tourist areas. # IT Education: Starts a technological literacy campaign, especially for older workers. # Legalized Substances: Legalizes the sale and use of recreational substances that other nations don't permit, providing the Nation with money and an increase in tourism. # Stem-Cell Research: Allows biomedical research using stem cells. Category:Politics Category:Government